A digital video recorder (DVR) may refer to a device or application software that records video in a digital format to a disk drive, universal serial bus (USB) flash drive, Secure Digital (SD) memory card, or other local or networked storage device. For example, a DVR may include a set-top box, a portable media player, and/or software executing on a personal computer that enables video capture and playback to and from a storage device.